


Devil’s Chaos

by AFFLXENZA



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Assassination Attempt(s), Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFFLXENZA/pseuds/AFFLXENZA
Summary: "You've heard the old tales of taming devils before, haven't you Y/N? Thing is, I don't want to be tamed and neither do you. We're both devils so why don't we set this world up in flames together?"The name Y/N L/N was certainly a known one throughout the school. Whether they were known as the badass third year or simply the orphaned of cousin of Nagisa Shiota. Holding the ground of a rebellious teen with a tragic backstory, Y/N L/N was certainly a terrifying fascination.[All nouns/pronouns are gender neutral, everyone is aged up to be third year highschoolers instead of middle schoolers.]
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

prologue: noun

1\. the preface or introduction to a literary work

"You're being transferred to E-Class."

Those aren't exactly the words most teens at Kunugigaoka Highschool are fond of hearing but it's something I was most certainly expecting. I get decent grades but tormenting A-Class students and skipping wasn't exactly something the higher ups are fond of and I'm aware of that.

"First Nagisa and now you too!" My aunt scolds upon my arrival home with transfer papers. I look to my left and see Nagisa hiding behind the entrance to the kitchen from the hallway.

"If you could just calm your tits for a moment you'd see it's not really a big deal Hiromi," I dead pan immediately. I don't want to give her a moment of weakness or an edge at making me feel bad.

"Can't you treat me with a little respect? I took you in when I didn't have to. I gave you a home," she reminds almost pleading me to give in and become the puppet she's succeeded making her son into.

"I didn't ask for my parents to die nor did I ask to be alive right now. I don't owe you anything for taking care of me, that's basic fucking decency." I tell her and she softens up slightly, something she always does at the mention of my dead parents. "That's what I thought, now then. Time to prepare for End Class."

As I head into my room I pass Nagisa in the hallway. As soon as I make it inside I lock the door and open my window jumping out. I suspect from the worried look Nagisa held as I ran by him that he's concerned for me. I'm also sure he knows about thenfact I've been sneaking out as well as well. He's too clever to have not figured it out in all honestly.

He's smart, and lately he's been getting smarter, which means he's hiding something and after getting transferred to E-Class I've learned just what that secret is. Though I'm not sure if he knows that yet. After meeting Karasuma and getting all the classified information on my soon-to-be teacher. I was sure that this weird octupus-like beast was the reason for such changes is in my cousin.

In the whole three years we've lived together never once did we acknowledge each other. We were the same age and in all the same classes and so most would think we'd get along quite nicely but for some reason there has always been some invisible wall. I'm sure it was my fault, after my parents passed I wasn't so ready to allow myself to be close to anyone and I pushed him away.

The thing that's different about him now though, is that he's been trying. He's been trying to reach out to me in ways he never did before. He watches when his mom and I fight, he stares me down before I sneak out at night, he waits for me before he leaves in the morning. He never used to do that before.

I understand that the looming threat of a creature that can go mach-20 and blew up the moon can be great. Yet considering the guy just wants to teach some high-school kids and help them with their family life, he doesn't seem so bad.

Nonetheless, I want to be the one who kills him.

I have nothing to lose in the end of it. The rest of them do, they have goals and families. They have the will to live but in all reality I could care less.

In the entirety of three years I've lived in this town without a family I haven't created a single bond. I don't have a friend to speak of, my aunt is a bitch, and my cousin has nothing to do with me. There is truly nothing that this tentacle monster could do to make that change. You can't create relationships with speed or pure power. They aren't something that can be taught, they have to be formed.

That's the kind of bond I had with my parents. We built up our relationship over the course of a few years. They planted a seed when I was just a baby and they nurtured me into the person I was at the age of 14 before I was torn away from them. I'n almost an adult and I'm sure if they had the choice they'd like to see it in person.

When I look down I see the time on my wrist and decide to head back home. I enter through the window as always and lay on my bed. Not even a wave of sleep comes my way but it's something I'm used too. I'm not a child who has to worry for their first day of school anyway. It's just E-Class, a place for losers and nobodies like myself.

I don't like the spotlight, always staying at a good in-between. I was never an A-Class student but C-Class suited me quite well and I kept it that way, doing good enough in school to stay exactly where I was in the ranks. A place where they wouldn't pester me for grades, but a place where I wouldn't get praised either.

That being said, I was still a name throughout the school. The badass, orphaned cousin of Nagisa Shiota who no one knew the origins of. The thing is, althoug everyone knows my name, no one knows who I am. Because my name is untouchable, I don't stand out. I'm simply a fascination of school fairy tales. They don't know my face, they know the name Y/N L/N and that's how I want it. It's just another in-between that I'm fond of, famous, but still unseen.

Although, in a class full of rejects it's impossible to not be a little in the spotlight isn't it? Especially with a class designed like this, where I'm guaranted to stand out. After all, I have something the other kids don't.

I have an immense amount of blood on my hands.

I have experience in the art of assassination.

I've killed someone before.

12/28/20


	2. 2. Devil’s Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets the entirety if Class 3-E but their cover is quickly at risk.

devil: noun  
1\. the personal supreme spirit of evil  
2\. a person of notable energy and recklessness  
3\. a demon

My night without sleep was an expected one, and as a result went by quickly leading me to where I am now, trudging up a god damn mountain to get to class. I left before Nagisa did, not wanting to be late to class and forced to introduce myself. I also don't want to trudge in with my cousin by my side either, it's basically begging for his friends to socialize with me which is certainly not the plan.

The second I step inside I lay my eyes on Karasuma and let a sigh of relief. I wasn't particularly ready to meet my teacher that I'd be spending the rest of the year trying to kill.

"Y/N, you're here early," He speaks out noticing my arrival quite quickly. He gets out of his seat and makes his approach toward me to make conversation in a proper manner.

"Ah yes, I was afraid that arriving later might bring too much attention toward myself so I'd rather get settled early you see," I speak formally. "Would you happen to know which of the desks inside is empty?"

"I do not know seeing as I'm just the P.E. instructor , but I'm sure Miss Irina would be kind enough to show you," he replies looking expectantly toward the sloppily dressed blonde playing on her phone.

"Whatever, the only empty seat is next to Karma," She yawns stretching out and popping her back, "just show the brat inside, his desk is impossible to miss."

"No need," I smile at him, "I know my way around well enough. Thank you for your assistance, it's greatly appreciated."

As far as adults go, Mr. Karasuma is one I like well enough. He isn't psrticularly pushy, and he draws little to no attention toward him and the people he speaks with. I can tell he's dangerous though by the way he carries himself, same for the bitchy lady who told me where to sit. One look in her eyes and I can tell exactly who she is, she most definitely isn't some teacher. She's a killer, just like I am.

It's too bad she didn't bother too look me in the eyes or she may have seen it in me too.

Her instructions weren't wrong about Karma though, the very last desk on the left hand side. It's completely scuffed up from someone's knive carving in it ever so slightly. 

I myself am well aware of the existence of Karma Akabane. It'd be impossible to be unaware with his reputation. Although, I am quite surprised to find him in E-Class of all places considering his intelligence . 

As I settle into my desk I also put together a trap for my teacher. It's nothing huge and definitely not something I expect to kill him. It's just a little something I decided to use so that I can test out the waters. I already know that he can go at mach-20, such an impressive feat is bound to make guns practically worthless.

I want to try something that tests how easily tricked he is.

After my trap is set up I sit in silence while my classmates roll in one by one. I was correct in coming to class earlier as no one notices me the entire time they enter one by one. When the time for class finally begins, I look forward to find our teacher no where to be seen.

He's late? That's awfully unprofessional I think to myself, but as soon as the thought enters, he comes flying in at mach-20.

"I am so sorry I'm late students! I was over seas trying some delicious desserts!" He apologizes though I'm too surprised by his appearance to care. I was in fact warned about his presence but nonetheless a tall ass yellow monster still comes as a bit of shock. "Allow me to call roll!"

As the monster calls roll he stops suddenly, scanning the classroom and stopping at the seat right next to mine. Karma Akabane, though I don't know why the octupus seems so worried. He's practically known just for skipping class and causing trouble. When I cause issues, I try at least to be discreet, not him though. 

"Oh that reminds me!" The teacher seems to suddenly remember looking toward me. I sigh to myself and get ready to walk toward the front of the class, transfer papers in hand. "We actually have a new student in today! Would you like to come forward and introduce yourself?"

I nod my head and begin to walk forward with all eyes on me. I'm slightly nervous about the test run assassination attempt but I have to admit that I'm more nervous about imprinting such a large impression on my classmates the first day. It can't be helped though, if I'm going to be in class 3-E I might as well play their games as well.

When I finally make it to the front of the room I begin handing Koro-Sensei the papers, as I do though, a certain redhead walks in distracting him. Perfect, I give the papers to him quickly while he's still distracted, a gush of yellow spurting from his tentacle.

I can tell the whole class is shocked but I have no time to waste for shock as I take advantage of the moment, slipping the knife that was under my sleeve to slash a second tentacle. I attempt to go for another but as expected the octopus has caught on running to a nearby corner at mach-20.

Now that the deed is done, I turn toward the class in front of me. I'm met with shocked faces and one particularly pissed face near the back, Terasaka.

"My apologies for the interruption, I don't normally wish to cause a scene. My name is Y/N L/N, I'm a transfer from C-Class. I will do my best to not cause any more scenes." I introduce quickly and wait to be dismissed, though, the dismissal doesn't come.

"Well, well, well, I've heard about you before," a redhead snickers from the doorway and I silently curse myself for catching his attention. He and I are the same in many ways. We beat the shit out of asshole A-Class students, our IQ is most likely matched completely, and we're rebellious. We have one major difference though, I use my abilities to lay under the radar and he uses his to intimidate.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," I reply crooking my head to the left. I attempt to feign innocence but even with my acting skills, innocence is a hard thing to pull off right after you just cut off two of your teachers limbs.

"Never would have thought I'd walk in on C-Class Y/N, absolutely slaying the octopus." he laughs devil horns appearing on his shadow, "After all you ARE the cousin of our oh so innocent Nagisa."

"How do you even know about that?" I question skeptically, he seems to have me all figure out and as far as I'm concerned we don't even know eachother. He walks up to me slowly and pulls me in by my right hand, his breath hitting me ear, he's attempting to intimidate me.

"Those A-Class students you like to beat and blackmail to keep quiet tend to cry out when someone else is beating them as well," He whispers and quickly backs away with a smile.

I look down at him with a glare and try to get the message across to him with my mind. I don't want him to blow my cover and I'm sure he already knows that. Keep quiet Karma Akabane I think to myself.

"Oooh, do I sense a new rivalry!?" Korosensei coos with an excited voice. He's awfully playful for someone who can move at mach-20 and plans on destroying the machine.

"I believe Akabane already has his work cut out with Asano, let alone the time to mess with me," I speak casually, but glaring at Karma with my eyes. To anyone else it's just a playful comment, but to him, he's surely caught on that it's small insult. Comparing him to a snotty rich boy, I'm sure he doesn't like that. It will let him know that I mean business, it will tell him that if he breaks my cover. I will most certainly reign hell.

"Haha, I guess you're right, when I have something going on with an A-Class genius why would I mess with a student who places in exams at the exact average of passers," he comments as he heads to his desk. We brush shoulders and once he skts down he begins speaking again. "After all, a rivalry with some one so average is anything but exciting."

"I'm not to keen om a rivalry anyways," I speak with a smile as I head toward my desk. Immediately Korosensei begins teaching but for me it's just review so I choose to ignore it. From the corner of my eye I see Nagisa writing a letter and passing it along until it finally reaches Karma. He reads it and immediately he sends Nagisa a small smile. 

I eye them throughout the lesson curiously. I never knew they were friends, not that I should. It makes sense that I wouldn't know a lot about Nagisa considering I never made a very good effort to know him.

When break time finally comes my classmates immediately surround me with a multitude of questions. This is something I really wanted to avoid but I can't make them leave or that will draw in people who dislike me, and that is also unessecarg attention.

"That thing you did with Korosensei was so cool!" Kayano remarks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the only person who was able to get a mark on him, especially so quickly is Karma," Nakamura chips in, pointing toward the red head who has his legs on his desk, playing with his phone.

"It was really no big deal," I tell them, "It was probably just a fluke anyway, I didn't actually know what it was that I was doing."

To my right I hear Karma chuckle lightly but the rest ignore it. Understandable, since to them nothing we'd been discussing should be enough to incite laughter out of another person. How does he pick up on my facade so quickly?

Luckily, I get by the rest of the day without causing another scene and without Akabane trying to make things difficult but as soon as class ended and all the students filed out of the room him and I were left alone to finally speak freely.

"You better not tell anyone what you know," I speak up first, staring coldly toward him.

"Tell them what?" He asks with a shrug. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," I reply grinding my teeth slightly from anxiety.

"You mean the fact that sweet Y/N is actually a behind-the-scenes delinquent who enjoys harrassing Class-A dickheads??" He asks as if it's a question but we both know that's what I don't want to get out.

I only nod in reply, not wanting to accidentally provoke him. 

"I ask for one favor in return though," he tells me. A favor is not something I wanted to compromise with but if that's what it takes, it's better than the alternative.

"What is it you want exactly?" I asking, letting him know that I'm willing to comply but still skeptical.

"I request a proper introduction, that's all." he replies.

"Proper introduction?"

"Introduce me to the proper, fucks up A-Students Y/N," he clarifies.

"Fine then, my name is Y/N L/N, the orphaned cousin of Nagisa Shiota. I truly hate this school and it's disgusting politics but I'm not in the mood to fight it directly other than beating the shit out of assholes. I'm at the exact same level academically as you and Asano but I dont want attention so I'd be extremely grateful if you could keep certain things to yourself," I finish making sure to remind him why I'm doing this.

"Very well then, I'm Karma Akabane, and I'm determined to unleash your truest chaos."

1/6/20


End file.
